The unseen diary of Remus Lupin
by 1wolfie1
Summary: Remus Lupin is assigned to kill someone by the end of the year. She is a growing problem for the werewolf community and must be stopped, the only problem is Remus isn’t a killer. HarryPotterxUnderworld
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi, I've re-written this chapter and I'm working on the second one at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or any other characters out can be found in the Harry Potter books.

Author: 1wolfie1

Title: The unseen diary of Remus Lupin

----------

1st January 3:52 pm

Resolutions:

1. Drink less alcohol (a lot less because even as I'm writing this I'm still slightly drunk from last night).

2. Stop showing off with really shinny gun (including when killing).

3. At least twice a week sleep in own apartment (alone).

Okay, now that we've got that covered I'm going to tell you who I am just so you know (I really should have done that first, shouldn't I?) my name is Remus Lupin and

You, my dear, are my diary. I got you as a present for Christmas from Lily.

I didn't like you at first but I couldn't tell her that, and I still don't and do not think that because I'm writing in you that I am going to get to like you; I am simply bored. Now what else can I tell you?

- I am 21 years old (soon to be 22. I'm getting old too fast and, not to mention, I already look older than I am.)

- I like the smell of socks (please don't ask).

- By the end of the year I have to kill Sarah Granger.

- Oh, why not? I'm a werewolf. But don't worry; I'm not going to bite you,

unless I'm angry and you are the only thing in hand. (and to anyone that is reading this I really should bite you. STAY AWAY FROM MY SHIT)

I have to go and get some coffee from the little coffee house on the corner so I'm

Over and out.

P.S. I must also give up fags. (They don't really do me any harm because of the "little fury problem" but I really should stop them anyway)

2nd January 7:45 pm

I still don't like you so don't think just because I'm writing in you again

that I do.

Anyway. I had quite an eventful day as it happens. As usual I woke up at

Niki's place; took a shower, got dressed, left Nik sleeping in the bed and wrote her a note saying I had just gone to the coffee shop. Then I did go to the coffee shop (bet you really weren't expecting that). Ordered what I normally ordered, and so on. Now when I was sitting down drinking, from near the counter I herd something going on, turned around and there was a vampire. Most likely a new one as he could still go out in dull daylight, but he was trying to pull a weapon from out of his jean pocket. He managed to pull it out and fired a shot at me, it missed but by that time I had ducked under the table and pulled out MY gun (Semi-auto very good silver-like metal hand made by a good friend of mine). Now the rule that all weres go by is that you don't harm one of them unless they try to harm you first, that way its self defence and you weren't responsible for there actions. So I fired at him and hit him in the leg once he went down then I fired again and hit him in the eye, needless to say he wouldn't be getting up again.

Someone had alerted the muggle police while all of this was going on and I could hear there sirens already. I had to get out and made a run for it. James and Lily's house was the furthest away from the coffee house and the area where the police would most likely start to look so I headed for there.

When made it to James and Lily's home (what I had always found amusing

was to look at it from outside. It was just like Sirius's mothers house. It

could hide itself from muggles but that still didn't stop it from looking like a teapot) Lily was the one that opened the door and let me in.

"What did you do this time?" she asked the second that I'd sat down in their living room.

"Why do you always assume that it's me that's done something wrong?" I retaliated.

Lil just shook her head at me and folded her arms witch means she's angry.

James was over by the window looking strangely happy. "Sirius is coming over

in a minute with Evie, we're going to teach her how to fly a broomstick!"

(God help the poor child she's only just three!)

"I thought that Pet didn't want her to learn?" (Pet -short for Petunia- is Evie's mother and Lily's little sister. Personally I'm amazed that Sirius isn't dead.)

"She didn't." James shrugged. A loud crack indicated that Sirius had arrived. Evie came running into the room from the kitchen caring a long brown parcel in her hands.

That was my cue to leave. I didn't want to be blamed for the outcome of things,

so I made my excuses, gave Evie a hug and left.

I didn't have anywhere to go; I don't have a normal nine-to-five job to give me something to do with my days or something that I had to work on...yet, there was always that matter of Sarah Granger. I stood outside the house for a minute or

two wondering how I would get so near to her during the day? But I just ended up going back to Niki's apartment, making my way there by using back alleys it was dangerous with the police after me because no doubt someone had given my description and the worst part of all of it is that I'll never be able to go back to the coffee house, they had served the best coffee in town. Niki had woken up when I got in and was having her morning shower so there s not hot water left for the rest of the day. She appeared in the door frame of the bathroom hands on her hips, dripping wet and covered in a towel.

And now I'm still not in my apartment, the cops are looking for me, I got

shot at and had 20 fags. Bute it's not all bad, Niks sat here next to me and we're watching some film that turned out to be good after all and eating a bar of chocolate each.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A/N: second chapter, I don't do grammar that good okay. I don't know when the third will be up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or any other characters out can be found in the Harry Potter books.

Author: 1wolfie1

Title: The unseen diary of Remus Lupin

5th January, 1:00 am

Once again I'm looking for her, trying and trying again after that to get close to her to see where she is and how I can get to her and when I do get to her. I can kill her… it hurts. I'm not a killer even though I was made into one then was trained to be one. To protect, to serve and to NEVER answer back that was the way it was.

Excepted I did answer back in the end didn't I. Well I didn't want to take it any longer, couldn't. I know some weres say I just snapped and in a sense I suppose I did but not really, I didn't want anymore hurt and after I (believe it or not) didn't need revenge like some others, didn't even want to make one of em' bleed. Just to get away from it.

I knew there would be war after but in my eyes anything would have been better then living like that and it is. Some of us have died fighting for our freedom and no doubt more will but it's worth it. I know every life matters but some are sacrificed so others can keep on living. Sadly that's the way it has to be however thanks to that look where we are now.

I live on the outskirts of a city, I own a little house there its not a cottage more of a mini detached, not protected or concealed by magic just out in the open with a good couple of fields and some woodland surrounding it. When I'm in the city (normally when the group is recording a new album witch we are now or something) I live, well I spend most of my time at Niki's so "live" would more apply to her apartment witch is in the west end because she likes being close to the shops and pretty things. But I do own an apartment of my own a few streets away from Niki's and the studio. It's hardly got anything in it, just the basic stuff, bed; TV, places to sit, lamps and the kitchen sink. So I'm happy with it, I don't see the point on spending a lot of money on something that you only use…well I use it a bit more then every so often but it still dose me fine.

When we all broke out I never expected to be where I am today most of us do nine-to-five work just as long as the person who is employing us doesn't know that you're a werewolf. Me; Niki, Duncan and Milo took another path and started a band, well that band was already there just minus the music. We were and still are close because we all got brought into the vampire/werewolf community around the same time as each other so we were near one another all the time.

So when we did get out and all found each other again we did add the music then wrote a couple of songs and went through the whole thing of learning to play the instruments, getting a deal and so on and had a hit on the first go. So the band's pretty much a house hold name now in both worlds muggle and magical, we make music because we like to do it, when you're on stage or writing a song your making something happen, getting something out of you and adrenaline starts to go and its just fun and something we all love doing.

I was sixteen when be broke out from the vampires, there had been a vicious fight that night, they all tried to keep us from escaping weather it was by detaining us or killing us, they just didn't want to be beaten because it's a pride thing with them, they always have to win to show that they rule. That they have the power.

After we had got out I took Niki straight to James parent's house it was the closest place to the coven's residence and we needed to hide, at the time Sirius was also staying there at the time.

Sirius; James and Peter are the best friends I have in the magical world, I was allowed to attend Hogwarts when a letter came for me, they said I would be able to be a greater protector, so the enemy wouldn't know what had hit them. That's where I met the three of them, we all shared a dorm and I remember on the first night we all talked about where we have come from and our families, I had to lie then of course. I had said that I lived with my mother and father in a small town just outside of London in an old house that had been converted from a barn. My mother was a shop assistant and was muggle born. My father was a software developer for T.E.C.H, when I said that I remember they looked at me like I was mad, I mean two of them are purebloods. We talked for ages that night I think it was because we were all so exited to be there and start to learn magic (but maybe not James and Sirius, they most likely just were waiting to cause havoc) I was just happy to be away form serving the vampires. I got most of the year away form them then and it was like some one had handed me heaven on a plate, I still did attend even after the brake out, Dumbledore made sure that wile I was at Hogwarts no vampire could pass on to the grounds and that I was always with someone when the year was allowed in to Hogsmeade.

When I was at Hogwarts Niki stayed with James parents trying to find a job. She had told me that it was James's mum who had found an advert in a muggle paper one day advertising for a model and suggested that she went for it, Aggie (James's mother) had taken her there for the audition and that's where she had met Milo again. She also got the job.

After we left Hogwarts Sirius moved out of James's and into his own house, he offered James to move in with him but James refused saying he wanted to get a job first so he could help out with then bills. James did get a job playing Quidditch for a minor team and then moved in.

A meeting was also called by word of mouth for all werewolves to get together and organise, vampires were beginning to attack us more and more and we had to start to fight back. The meeting was held in an underground station that had been abandoned one night in October. Me and Niki met up with Milo and went together that night when we arrived there were a lot of new faces and a lot of old that had been at the same coven the three of us had (more then we were expecting, a lot of people we had grown up with and had cared for us died when we had broken out) as it turned out our brake out had spurred brake outs all over England and carried on going over seas once others had heard what we done. That night in the underground station it looked as if all the weres in England had turned up, easily around two hundred we found Duncan in the crowd. Before then we had all believed the worst.

The rest of the night was spent devising an organisation that allowed us to protect ourselves against the vampires; some of us had had training to build weapons for them and would now build them for us. I had never liked the though of carrying a gun but if it will keep us from going back then I don't care, others of us would continue developing tech (its more advanced then the muggle computer network thing) and using it to make new ways of protection and attacks. More would be out in the "field" actually fighting agenised them and going on "missions" to eliminate certain vampires that are becoming a noticeable problem (that's me the "filed agent") but at one time we all have to fight, if one attacks you then you kill it. I hate killing. Them or anything else, it's the fact that you're taking a life away. But that's the way it still stands today, we've gotten used to the new order and have made new ways of defence, so we can still be free.

With knowing that Milo was back after that night, Niki quit her job as a model and we started the band. After six months me and Niki had made enough money to be able to move out of James old home and started to rent a flat between us closer to inner London so we could get to the studio easer. A year after that Niki brought her own flat and I brought one, its not that we don't like living together or that we don't…well I don't really know to tell the truth. I don't really know at all how to describe my relationship with Niki, we've known each other since the day I was turned into a were. She was already at the coven for about two months before me and had been bitten by another were, a female one the same rank as my turner, Fenrir Grayback, we was around each other a lot because the vampires we had to protect were made to spend a lot of time together for ranks sake. When bad stuff happened we were always there for one another and after we got out we'd stayed like that. I guess we're like a couple but it's not that simple, we are just together. Sort of anyway. To explain what our relationship is. I have no clue.

But I would never lever her.

And now three years after the band had starting out we've brought out two albums

(are now recording our third) have a photo shoot tomorrow for some magazine and are going on tour in six months, not bad for an ex-servant is it.

Its 4am and I have to get up in the morning to go to the studio for the shoot and I hope someone's covered for me from the coffee house incident. I haven't been out since then and no ones come knocking on my door telling me I'm murderer so it looks as if I'm in the clear. I've got to go to bed; I hope I don't wake Niki up.


End file.
